


seven minutes in heaven indeed

by okaypottah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Draco, Hogwarts, M/M, draco x harry - Freeform, eighth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: "See you in seven minutes, guys!"





	seven minutes in heaven indeed

_"See you in seven minutes, guys!"_

The last thing Draco sees is Pansy sticking out her tongue at him in response to his glare before the door shuts close and darkness engulfs him. There's a muffled talking before a wave of laughter, followed by the click of lock.

Draco's still glaring at the dark wood when a voice pipes up. "Parkinson seems to be fond of Muggle games."

"Shut _up_ , Potter." He turns on his heel, sneering at the outline of the brunette's frame a only a feet away from him; it's a small space, okay. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck in this stupid broom-closet with you, don't make it worse by making me hear your voice."

He feels his palms start to sweat, discreetly wiping them on his pants before crossing his arms over his chest. He is _so_ going to kill Pansy after this. _Sending me to makeout with Potter, what was she thinking?!_

He hears Potter sigh. "This is a waste."

Draco nods, rolling his eyes. "Yes, it is. Imagine the fun I'd be having if I'd been locked with someone who's actually fun."

He can almost feel the scowl that's on Potter's face and his lips curl into a smirk. "I _am_ fun, Malfoy, ask the people I've been with," his voice takes a smug turn. "You, on the other hand,"

He trails off and now it's Draco who's scowling. "What about me, Potter?"

"I don't see you with anyone."

"See me often, do you?" Draco snaps back, avoiding the question on purpose. It's no secret that the only person he's ~~actually~~ officially 'dated' is Pansy.

He'd long since found that he liked boys- something his father would've disowned him for if he were to ever find out. But he's locked away in Azkaban and coming back for Eighth Year, it's time for new beginnings, and that means growing out of the person _they_ wanted him to be and into who _he_ wants to be.

"Honestly? Yeah," Potter speaks up, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. He feels him shift, and _wow i don't remember him being this close_ , "You're .. different this year."

Draco raises a brow. "Well there is no Dark Lord to rise anymore so yeah I'd say things are different. All thanks to you, of course." And because Draco Malfoy isn't nice, he adds in a highly exaggerated voice, putting a hand over his heart for the effect, "Our Saviour."

"Is it going to be this way this year too?" Potter sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Were expecting something, Potter?" Draco says, "Me kissing the ground upon which you walk? Waxing poetry about your green eyes? _A snogging session?_ That's why we're here, aren't we?" He smirks, even though he can feel his neck warming up at the idea.

Potter may think it’s Draco who’s changed but in real, it’s Potter who’s taken a complete one-eighty turn. Now standing half a head above Draco himself, the black t-shirt he’s wearing about 0.2 seconds away from tearing because of his broad shoulders, biceps bulging as he raises a hand to run it through his comparatively less messier hair, Harry Potter is the definition of ‘hot’.

For the girls swooning over him, of course. Draco only thinks he’s a huge prick. 

“-foy? Oh, great he’s freaking broken.” Draco blinks rapidly a couple of times at the words and jerks back when he sees how close Potter is, practically towering over him now and because he’s such a lucky person, he stumbles in the darkness and then there’s ~~strong~~ hands on his upper arms, steadying him. “Woah, there, Malfoy. Don’t go falling for me now.” 

Draco snorts. “Bet your kissing skills are as bad as your pick up lines.”

“Hm, now that’s not fair, is it,” He hears Potter mumble, the hands on his arms slipping down until his thumbs are pressing into the crook of the blonde’s elbows. “Judging when you don’t know.” 

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re still talking.” Draco snaps, ignoring the way his heart starts beating erratically in his chest. Did he just imply that he wants Potter to kiss him? Does he want Potter to kiss him? 

As if reading his thoughts, Potter asks, “Do you want me to kiss you, Malfoy?” 

Draco panics for a moment. _Do I?_ His ~~already beaten down~~ reputation’s gonna take a blow if he goes out without any action, but if Potter goes out telling people Draco _wanted_ to be kissed by his rival since like forever, that’s be a disaster too right? Right. 

“Draco?” Potter’s voice is oddly soft now, the thumbs tracing circles into his skin and Draco loses all sense for a moment. “Do you?” 

Draco wets his dry lips before saying, “Scared, are you, Potter?” 

Potter lets out a small chuckle at that, pulling their bodies flush against each other. “You wish.” 

-

“Seven minutes are up, you two! Come out now.” Pansy calls out, resulting in a burst of giggles at her wording to which she winks in response. A few moments pass and just as the dark-haired girl moves to get up, sighing and grumbling about _stupid boys too dumb to work on their feelings,_ the door swings open. 

Draco Malfoy walks out first, head held high, his neck littered with dark red and purple blotches, with Harry Potter trailing behind him, red-bitten lips curled into a smirk and the entire circle of Eighth Years erupts in hoots and cheers.  

She meets Granger’s eye across from her and sees her own thoughts reflected in the Gryffindor’s eyes:  _About damn time._

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop using the “scared-you-wish” line? the answer is n e v e r. 
> 
> as you can see i’m on a roll this week, send prompts if you want (tumblr is @okaypottah)


End file.
